


Art of wooing the rebellion

by LovelyMVP



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMVP/pseuds/LovelyMVP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is a rebellious Omega who doesn’t want anything to do with Alphas.<br/>He doesn’t want a mate and he is doing a good job at staying ‘free’ as he likes to put it.<br/>Then comes a seemingly clueless Alpha who is determind to get Jaebum and just doesn’t know what giving up is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:
> 
> Jaebum is a hot tempered omega and Jinyoung is a caring but witty/snarky alpha. Unfortunately or Fortunately Jinyoung has imprinted on Jaebum and tries to court the unwilling omega. which sometimes causes disasters or a very unimpressed JB.

Jaebum sighed angrily for nth time and tried to focus on doing his job. He could feel those eyes on himself, the eyes that haven’t left him alone for the past month. It was making him annoyed but he couldn’t do anything about it. No matter how much he pushed him away, that persistent Alpha kept on coming back.  
He has been in foul mood for weeks and it was all because of that stupid Alpha.  
He remembered their first meeting perfectly;

He was at work when he first felt it, a strong aura near himself. He turned and looked around, searching for the source of that strong energy and found only one person sitting there. The person was staring at him intensely, like he wanted to see right through his soul. But then Jaebum recognized the smell/yes smell, since they all stink/, he was an Alpha. Jaebum took a deep, annoyed, breath and looked back down. If he was outside, he would have put him in his place but he was at his work place and he couldn’t possibly say anything that wasn’t in favor of any costumer. Jaebum decided to think of other things, like maybe he just doesn’t know he is staring or he is just deep in thought. They were the best ideas he could come up with to contain himself and not to go break his nose.

He was a damn Alpha and Alphas didn’t stare at Omegas without reason. They looked at Omegas with lust, with want, with a sneer; like they owned them. If you were already mated, your situation was better, way better than you could imagine. Especially if your mate was strong enough to make others be careful not to mess with you.

If you weren’t marked, well let’s say all Alphas are free to look at you with that dirty looks; some brave ones touch you and some crazy ones try to mount you on spot. Omegas don’t say anything, don’t complain, don’t do anything but Jaebum is a special case.  
He won’t even think before putting the alpha bullying him in his rightful place; and with rightful place he doesn’t mean the place society has put them in, mighty and high up but the place he thinks is right for them. Under his foot.

That might sound harsh but the things he has seen from them make him say that, and it’s not like they would actually end up being lower than him in other people’s eyes when he does that. Jaebum is actually the one who is looked down upon, the one that others don’t want to associate with.

There aren’t many people who want to be his friend. Most Omegas hate him, calling him a disgrace because he doesn’t want to submit like the rest of them, some of them don’t mind him but don’t approach him either/ maybe they’re afraid of him./ but there are a few who admire him and(or) actually want to be his friend. Betas don’t mind him, he is amusing to them and they act friendly enough. Alphas…. Most of them want to make him theirs to boast about making the rebellious Omega submit to them. He heard from his Alpha brother that they even have an ongoing bet about it. /He would die before letting any of them win./  
Jaebum didn’t mind them, he was used to it by now. He didn’t trust Alphas and he could still live his life without them.

“Excuse me…”

Jaebum’s head snapped up, he saw the same man standing before him. He put on a polite but rather blank look “Yes?”

The man smiled brightly “I wanted to ask for two Americanos.”

“Yes sir.” He said in monotone voice “Take out?” He looked up after a moment when he didn’t receive any answer and saw the other staring at him with a grin “Sir?” he called out, getting annoyed by his antics.

The alpha snapped out of his imagination “Yes! Sorry I just got lost in thoughts.” He smiled sheepishly, Jaebum just stared at him blankly. He coughed awkwardly and said “Yes I will take it.” He then asked “Do you want to drink them together?”

Serious look on, Jaebum said “No.” then he forced out a “Thanks.”

Jaebum willed his smirk down until later as he watched the Alpha’s face fall. He must have thought Jaebum would jump in his arms just with that sentence, not knowing he was so so wrong.

The alpha walked out with solemn look.

But he came back the next day.

And the day after that.

Every time trying to make conversation with him. 

There was the “Which flavor of cakes is better?” question. He asked that almost every time until Jaebum snapped at him,  
“I told you last time.”

Now Jaebum should know better than to talk to an Alpha like that, especially one that didn’t seem to know him. What if he did something to him? He seemed thinner that Jaebum but he was an alpha; Alphas didn’t have to look big to have strength. While Jaebum worked out /secretly at home since Omegas aren’t allowed to do heavy exercises/ to gain body strength, Alphas had it naturally.  
This Alpha didn’t seem dangerous, though you can never say that with Alphas. 

“Hi!” Jaebum looked up at the cheerful voice, already knowing who it is. The Alpha…  
Jaebum rolled his eyes, internally of course, because he wanted to keep his job. When he was working, he was polite to everyone, including Alphas. He knew some of them wanted to make him angry so he would be fired, he had already talked to him badly but he didn’t want to repeat it in case the Alpha wanted to report him. Wait, what if this Alpha was after the same thing?

He narrowed his eyes at him and then smiled forcefully “Hello sir.”

The alphas eyes widened, expecting the usual cold stare from Jaebum. It took him a moment to reply “I wanted to order one Americano.”

“Anything else?”

The Alpha smiled “No, thank you.”

He sat on the table just in front of him to drink his Americano. Jaebum could feel his eyes on himself and it annoyed him to no end. He hated it when someone watched all his movements. But he kept his cool, he won’t lose to that stupid alpha.

“Hey I never really got the chance to introduce myself.” The Alpha said while leaning on the counter. A little too close for comfort.

Jaebum looked up at him with raised eyebrow.

“I’m Park Jinyoung.”  
“And?”  
“You should shake my hand and say your name now.”

Jaebum stared at the hand extended toward him and sighed “I don’t__”

The Alpha interrupted “Shake hands with Alphas? Talk to Alphas? Say your name to Alphas?”

Jaebum pushed him away with a huff “Yeah exactly!” he looked down “Now that you know, go away.”

The Alpha, he refused to call him anything else, leaned toward him again “You didn’t tell me your name?”

“It’s written on my name tag!” Jaebum laughed sarcastically “And you call yourselves smart!”

“Maybe I want to hear more of your voice, Jaebum…”

Jaebum looked up sharply. He was ready to call him off for calling him without formalities but the Alpha was already walking out, waving at him happily, a smirk on his lips.

Jaebum heaved a shaky sigh, ‘He called me Jaebum.’

There was only his initials written on his tag.

 

Now here he was, sitting in front of the counter again, drinking his latte peacefully while staring at Jaebum with a grin.  
He has been doing this for a week now. Jaebum finally snapped and glared at him while he was staring. "What?" He growled angrily.

The alpha started laughing “You finally did something!! I was wondering where the feisty personality has gone!”

‘So he was really looking to get me fired.’ Jaebum thought bitterly. “So what now? You’re going to report me? I don’t care do whatever you want.”

The alpha laughed again “Why would I report you?”

“Because I wasn’t polite to you, a customer and an Alpha at that.”

“I wouldn’t report you,” He stood up slowly and walked toward Jaebum. He leaned over the counter and smirked at Jaebum’s disturbed face “If you go out with me?”

Jaebum pushed him away and glared “Just go report it and get over with it.”

The Alpha looked at him with amusement and didn’t answer. Just waved and walked out the café.

 

He didn’t get fired.  
The Alpha also didn’t stop coming so he had to endure his presence. After not getting reported, Jaebum has become braver so he told him off whenever he annoyed him. The Alpha already knew he was like that anyway.  
Jaebum was getting used to it. He was there every day, with new pickup lines which would be answered by a glare or question which would either be left unanswered if personal,

(“Hey do you have siblings?” Silence “I have two older sisters.” Silence “I wish I had a younger sibling.”  
“Hey Jaebum-ah, Where is your house?” He isn’t crazy enough to tell a stalkerish Alpha where he lives.)  
And given a polite yet cold one when about his purchase. 

 

Jaebum has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with him yet he just doesn’t give up. Maybe he really was interested__  
He shook his head wildly, “No.” Alphas couldn’t be trusted. Jaebum hasn’t let any of them get close to him and he will continue to do so until he dies.

‘He will grow tired in no time.’ Jaebum told himself and closed his eyes, trying to get the Alpha out of his mind and get a good night asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaebum was walking out of university gates when he saw him again. He was standing by the door quietly, playing with his phone. 

Jaebum walked up to him angrily, how dare he follow him here?  
“Yah!”

The Alpha looked up immediately, his eyes widening for a moment before grinning with delight.  
“What’s the matter baby?”

“I’m not your baby.” Jaebum gagged. “Are you seriously stalking me now?”

The Alpha only stared at him in amusement “Yeah. I didn’t have anything to do and was bored so…”

“Jinyoung?”

They both turned toward the voice, Jinyoung because he was called and Jaebum because he recognized the voice. As he expected, it was his favorite professor Kim Minjun. An Omega and also Jaebum’s role model. And he was talking to that stupid Alpha!

They both bowed respectfully. Minjun smiled at them and asked “Finished your classes?”  
Jinyoung smiled sweetly, “Yes Hyung!”  
“Yes sir.”

Jaebum was so jealous, SO jealous that the Alpha was calling him Hyung. That meant they’re close and Jaebum has been wishing to get close to Minjun since forever.  
“I’m going home. Wanna go together?”

Okay now Jaebum was going to cry. HIS role model was offering to go home together to his stalker!

“Thank you but I want to talk to Jaebum a little bit more.”

“I don’t have anything to talk about, just go.”

Minjun looked at Jaebum and then back to Jinyoung “You two are… close?”

“Well__”

“No!” Jaebum cut in quickly “He is just my stalker!”

Minjun looked at him in amusement, making him blush, embarrassed by what he said. He looked at Jinyoung again and smiled a knowing smile as Jinyoung’s cheeks turned pink. It would have been an interesting sight if Jaebum wasn’t feeling so annoyed because he seemed to be the only one not knowing anything.

“Okay then I’ll leave you to do your magic.” Minjun said happily “I should go, Chansung is waiting~” He sang while walking away from them.

Jaebum turned to Jinyoung “How do you know him?”

The Alpha looked at him and shrugged “I know him through his mate. Chansung hyung.”

“Oh.”

Jaebum has seen his mate a couple of times when he came to pick Minjun up and he really liked their interactions. They seemed really close and in love. If there was one thing making Jaebum wonder what it would be like to have a mate, it was them. They made Jaebum almost wish for the same thing. Almost.

The Alpha smiled “I knew him from childhood and when I moved here some month ago, they both helped me a lot.”

Jaebum hummed in reply. “They seem nice.”

“Yeah. Wanna come with me and meet them?”  
“I see professor Minjun every day.”  
“I know but it’s different outside of university.”  
“Thank you. I don’t trust you enough to go anywhere with you.”  
“Why don’t you trust me?”  
“Because I don’t know you.”  
“Then, do you want to get to know me?”  
“No.” Jaebum answered sharply and turned around “I better go. Bye.”  
“Wait, do you want me to come with you?”  
“I always go home alone.”  
“Still__”  
“I prefer to go alone!”  
“Okay…”  
“Don’t you dare follow me.”  
The Alpha grinned “How did you know I was going to follow you?”  
Jaebum rolled his eyes, he really didn’t know what else he should do with this stubborn Alpha. “Go home. Bye.” He didn’t wait for and answer, just started walking home fast.

 

Jaebum could hear the loud sounds coming from their apartment as he walked toward it. He shook his head and opened the door, already knowing what was waiting for him inside.

As expected, His brother, Yugyeom was sitting on the couch with his mate..... Playing video games.

Jaebum sighed, he didn't know if he should cry or laugh at them; sure they were still young but still he has never seen any mates like them. Every time he saw them they were playing games or studying. If you looked at them from afar, they didn’t seem like a couple. But when you looked at them a little longer, you could see their subtle, hidden interactions. It was like they weren’t comfortable showing affection in front of other people. 

“Hello.” He called out 

Youngjae looked up and smiled at him “Hi hyung!” 

“Hyung you’re late.” Yugyeom whined without sparing him a glance.  
“Yah stop playing and greet him properl__”

Yugyeom suddenly jumped up startling both Youngjae and Jaebum “I won!!”

Youngjae looked at the screen with wide eyes and then turned to glare at Yugyeom “You cheated!!”

“I didn’t! It was your own fault__” 

Youngjae didn’t let him finish and jumped on him, making them both fall on the couch.

Jaebum laughed lightly, he started to walk toward his bedroom to change but something caught his eyes. He looked closer at them and noticed Yugyeom’s arm coming up to wrap around Youngjae’s waist securely just as Youngjae was about to fall to the side. He took note of how tight Yugyeom was gripping at Youngjae, his big hands splaying across his back and smiled.   
Like he thought, things were going slow but smooth between those two and it made Jaebum happy to watch them grow closer and closer.

He felt something pawing at his foot while he was changing his clothes. He looked down while smiling, he already knew who it was. “Hey Nora!” he leaned down to pet his cat and scratch around her ears and throat. “Let’s go. I’ll make something for you too.”

He walked out toward the kitchen to make some food, or else they would all starve to death, with Nora walking by his side; rubbing herself against his leg affectionately.

 

The next morning he woke by the sound of his cellphone. His hand shoot out to search for his phone, finding it on the bedside table he swiped his finger on the screen a few times until he could answer, 

“Hel_lo?” 

“Hyung?You’re still sleeping?” Came Yugyeom’s irritated voice.

“It’s my free day.Why shouldn’t I sle__” His eyes closed on their own.

“HYUNG!”

Jaebum’s eyes opened again. “What What?Where is it?”

“What are you talking about hyung!?” Yugyeom let out a very unAlpha like whine. Did they even whine? Jaebum shook his head and said “Now go open the door please he is behind the door.”

“Okay okay.” Jaebum hung up and stood up sleepily to go open the door,his mattress draped around him and his eyes halfway to closing completely, he felt something against his leg and leaned down to pick Nora up. The cat curling up in his arms immediately.

He opened the door and turned to go back to his room without even looking at the person behind it “Hello. Come in…you can wait in here until Yugyeom comes back…Close the door behind yourself please.”

“Hello to you too, Jaebum.”

Jaebum stopped walking upon hearing his voice, he knew that amused voice. He slowly turned around and looked at the smirking person in front of him. It was that stupid Alpha again. Now far from anywhere near sleepy, he shouted angrily “WHAT are you doing here!!?” Nora jumped down from his arms, startled by the loud voice.

The Alpha grinned “I’m here to see you!”

Jaebum crossed his arms “And how did you know I live here?” 

The other boy smirked “I followed you the other day.”

“You didn’t.”  
“How would you know!?”  
“I would know by your sce_smell.”  
“Oh?You know how I smell?”

Jaebum really hated that teasing grin on his face. “Anyone would remember your awful smell.”

The other only smirked at him.

Jaebum looked at him with annoyance as he crossed the space between the door to living room and unconsciously took a step back but the other just sat on the couch. “Yah!Get out!”

“I am waiting for my friend. You told me to sit and wait here.”

Jaebum stepped forward “What are you talking about?” 

“I thought your brother told you I was coming! Didn’t he call you to open the door?”

“What?Are you saying that YOU are Yugyeom’s friend?”

The Alpha smiled “Yes.” 

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not;You can ask Yugyeom.Youngjae knows me too.”

“You’re ridiculous!You became friends with him to stalk me!?”

“No.” The Alpha was serious this time. “I didn’t know he’s your brother… Also I don’t like to play like that, I want to get your attention not his.”

Jaebum’s cheeks turned pink at the words “Whatever. Just stay there and don’t touch anything.” He turned his back to him, wanting to go back to his room when he heard the other’s voice again.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the view but… You forgot your mattress.”

Jaebum’s face burned with embarrassment as he remembered what he was wearing. His grip on the mattress must have loosened when he was shocked and he hadn’t felt it drop down, tank top and boxers didn’t really cover much. He leaned down and wrapped his mattress around himself and quickly turned around to hide his red cheeks. “Don’t touch anything. Just sit there until Yugyeom arrives.” He speed walked toward his room, stumbling on his way. He quickly entered his room and locked the door. 

He could only blame Yugyeom for all this embarrassing events as he heard the Alpha laughing in the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening but he doesn't know what ...

“Why didn’t you tell me it was an Alpha!!?” Jaebum snapped at Yugyeom. Yugyeom just stared at him blankly while Youngjae chuckled.

“I told you hyung!I told you he was an Alpha and I also told you his name but you were off to I don’t know where in your mind.” Yugyeom crossed his arms.

Youngjae patted Jaebum’s arm “Yes hyung he told you while we were eating dinner.”

Jaebum huffed “I was sleepy, you should have told me again.”

“Ok ok, I’m sorry.” Yugyeom brought his hands up in surrender “but he didn’t do anything to you. I wouldn’t let him come here in my absence if I didn’t trust him.”

Jaebum groaned at the protective tone “Whatever. I could defend myself if he tried something funny but I didn’t want him to come here! Why are you even friends with him?”

“I met him at a gathering.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes and muttered “Alpha gatherings are stupid.”

“I met some pretty cool people there.”

“Yeah cool for you. I swear, one of these days I’m going to burn down an Alpha gathering place when there are lots of them in there... this way I’ll get rid of them sooner.”

“I’ll come visit you in jail.” Yugyeom frowned “That is if I’m alive by then.”

“Your own fault, I’ve told you not to go there a hundred times!”

Before they could start bickering like 5 year olds, Youngjae spoke up;  
“Hyung, why don’t you like Jinyoung hyung?”

“I just don’t.” He felt too embarrassed to admit what has happened in these past few weeks.  
Yugyeom scoffed “You don’t even know him!”

“He is a good guy hyung.” Youngjae said lightly “He is really__”

“Sorry Youngjae but I don’t like him for a reason and I don’t want to ever like him so stop listing his good features.”

“But__”

Yugyeom put a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder “Leave it Youngjae hyung. You know he won’t accept it anyway.”

Youngjae frowned “Alright.”

Jaebum was too stubborn to change his ideas about something. Once he set his idea, it was nearly impossible to change it.   
Now he has set his mind on hating Jinyoung and no one could do anything unless Jinyoung did something that changed his mind.

Yugyeom stood up “I won’t invite him over again when I’m not home or when you’re home so don’t worry.” He walked off to his room and came back after a moment “I’m going out. I’ll get dinner.” And with that he walked out of the apartment.

 

“Hyung.”   
Jaebum looked over at Youngjae who was leaning forward, looking interested.

“What is it?”

“Is it really just because he is an Alpha that you hate him? Or has he done something to you?” he asked quietly.

“I hate Alphas.” Jaebum leaned back in his seat.

Youngjae looked unconvinced “But you never act up this much when you encounter Alphas. You just ignore them.”

Jaebum knew he could trust Youngjae and it wasn’t really a deep dark secret but he didn’t know why he hadn’t told them about knowing the Alpha. “I… have known him for over a month.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened “What?How?”

“He has been coming to the café continuously and wouldn’t leave me alone. He is a stalker.”

Youngjae raised a brow.

“At first he didn’t do anything, just sat there and glanced at me over his cup of coffee but then the glances turned to stares and after a while he kept on wanting to get closer. He’d start talking nonsense and about random stuff.”

“Hyung, he sounds more like an Alpha who wants to court an Omega he likes, not a stalker.”

“But he is creepy. He kept on grinning stupidly and talking even when I clearly wasn’t interested… yesterday I understood that he is in our university too.” Jaebum sighed “And he is close to Kim Minjun augh.”

“So he can’t be that bad right?”

Jaebum glared at him “He can.” 

“Even with all your descriptions he still doesn’t sound like a bad person. I’ve met him, he isn’t bad…I think he is trying to court you but he isn’t doing it like other Alphas.” Youngjae laughed “He is new to this city so he must have not heard about your reputation. That’s why he has approached you like that.”

“What if he is a wolf in sheep clothes?”

Youngjae laughed harder “Hyung!You understand that we all are practically wolves right?”

Jaebum huffed “Whatever.”

“Hyung!” Youngjae put a hand on Jaebum’s knee, “It wouldn’t hurt act a little softer and give him a chance you know?”

Jaebum shook his head “You know how I feel about Alphas.”

“I know but not all of them are the same.”

Jaebum crossed his arms “Yeah maybe Yugyeom is good. And Professor Kim’s mate seems good too. I don’t trust other ones.” 

Youngjae chuckled “You know, I feel like I’m giving advice to my son but, try to trust people. If you continue on like this, you’d stay alone.”

“I’d rather stay alone than be with someone who could leave me at any moment.”

“How would you know he’d leave you?”

“I’ve seen enough Omega’s get hurt by their Alpha mates to know how they are.”

“And have you ever looked at the ones who are so happy with their mate?”

“What’s the use? They’re going to be like the other ones sooner or later.Alphas are like that. They get tired of everything; even people, even love. And when they get tired, they throw them away.” Jaebum looked up at Youngjae “I don’t want to be thrown away. So I’m staying away.”

“Then should I be ready?”Youngjae said softly.

“What? Yugyeom would never do something like that!”

“He is still an Alpha. You said Alphas are all like that.”

“Yugyeom is not.”

“I’m just saying… you’re not the only one with fears.” 

Jaebum stared at his eyes “Has something happened between you two?”

Youngjae shook his head the same time the front door opened, he turned to go greet Yugyeom when Jaebum grabbed his arm “We’ll talk later.” His eyes showed exactly what he wanted to talk about.

He let Youngjae go after he nodded and they looked away from each other just in time to see Yugyeom enter the living room. They both smiled and greeted him. Youngjae walked up to him with a sweet smile and tried to get the food from his hands   
“Thank you Yugyeomie~~”

Yugyeom held the food away from Youngjae’s reach and threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him toward the kitchen.   
Jaebum followed them with his eyes, wondering what made Youngjae say that. Had Yugyeom done something? Has he cheated? Was he treating Youngjae badly? He was getting really worried. Was his own brother the same as those useless Alphas? He was going crazy with these thoughts when Youngjae called him to go eat. 

He spent the whole dinner deep in thought. What if Youngjae was right and he should give that Alpha a chance? But… what if Yugyeom was a wicked alpha too?

 

Jaebum frowned at his notes. He has been trying to get some work done but there has been no success until then. His mind has been occupied by other stuff since last night. He couldn’t focus on anything else. He has been thinking about Youngjae’s words and Yugyeom. He hasn’t been able to think of a reason why Youngjae would say something like that and he couldn’t find a slight clue of Yugyeom acting anything less than sweet but what if_

“What is making you frown like that?” 

The sudden interruption made Jaebum jump out of his skin. He clenched his fist in annoyance and closed his eyes. Trust this stupid Alpha to approach him just when he wants to be far, far away from their kind /further than usual/. 

“What do you want now?”

The Alpha smiled brightly “I just saw you looking sad over here so I decided to cheer you up.”

Jaebum looked down from the smiley face “Nothing can cheer me up right now.”

“Why?”

“Nothing of your concern.”

“Ayy tell me. Maybe I could help you?”

Jaebum looked up at the Alpha, who only shrugged, and said “Ok. What do you think of Omegas?”

The Alpha raised an eyebrow “What should I think about them?”

“I’m asking you! I want to know what you think of Omegas in general.”

“I don’t really think anything special.” One look at Jaebum’s glare and he quickly continued “I always thought Omegas are all whiney and …. Erm sorry but I thought they are all waiting impatiently for an Alpha to claim them; Um that they are crazy for Alpha’s attention and would do anything for Alphas to like them and I also thought they would be clingy as hell with Alphas.” He finished with a nervous grin while staring at Jaebum, expecting the worst reaction.

To his surprise, Jaebum just let out a breath and put his head on the table.

Jinyoung looked at him with worry “I meant other Omegas, not you.”

“I’m an Omega too.”

“You’re not like them. You__” He stopped when Jaebum sat up again.

“ I what?”

“You are really different. You made me think that ‘Ah so there are Omegas like this too.’”

Jaebum leaned his head down on the table again, after a moment he asked “Is it bad?”

“No. it’s good.”

“But I can’t say if you’re different from other Alphas.” Jaebum said softly. “I’m even losing my trust on my brother.”

“You just have to see what your heart tells you.” Jinyoung leaned forward “You can never tell if someone is trustworthy until you fully know them so you always have to be careful, not only with Alphas; with everyone.”

“It’s funny to hear that from an Alpha.”

Jinyoung shrugged “I’m just stating the truth. You don’t know what goes through other people’s mind.”

Jaebum nodded “I have known him since he was born and yet…” he sighed “It’s so frustrating to not know. I’m just really worried about them.”

“Who?”

“Yugyeom and Youngjae.”

“They seem fine…. Are they having some trouble?” The hint of worry in the Alpha’s voice made him want to smile, but he didn’t.

“I don’t know. The way Youngjae spoke…” He stopped talking, just thinking about Youngjae made him worried.

“Don’t worry, they would be fine. They’re adults, they can solve it themselves.”

“How would you know? Youngjae could be sitting somewhere, being sad over something I don’t even know.”

He looked up again when he heard the Alpha chuckle “What is it?”

Jinyoung grinned “Nothing. It’s just funny you’re worried about Youngjae and not your brother.”

“It’s just that, their case is special. I’m worried about both of them but Youngjae was the one who seemed sad about something and… Alphas hurt less.”

“How would you know?”

Jaebum shrugged “Alphas don’t seem to mind these things.”

“Just because we don’t show it, doesn’t mean we don’t feel hurt by anything.”Jinyoung said seriously.

Jaebum stared at him for a moment “It’s good to show some emotions sometimes.”

Jinyoung chuckled “Say that to yourself.”

Jaebum looked down at his notes again, still frowning over the matter in his mind. “I should talk to him soon.”

“You will, but for now_” Jinyoung reached over to smooth away the frown on Jaebum’s forehead “_stop frowning.” He smiled as he used Jaebum’s state of shock, keeping his hand on his head “Even if you’ve never smiled at me, I know you’d look better when you smile.” 

 

BA DUMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebum clutched at his chest. He let out an angry breath and cursed at that stupid Alpha. Why and How could he make Jaebum feel like this? And by just a simple touch on his forehead.

“Arghh..” 

Even after three days, he still couldn’t get it out of his head. He leaned his head against his desk “Why?”

“Why what?”

Jaebum sat up straight, staring at Yugyeom with wide eyes. ”Nothing.”

Yugyeom narrowed his eyes at him, “Is it about Jinyoung hyu__”

“NO! No it’s not. Why would I even think about him!?”

“It’s about him then.” Yugyeom sighed, closing his book and giving all his attention to his brother. “What is bothering you?”

“He has this kind of weird effect on me and I can’t understand why!” he exclaimed, annoyed at the whole situation “I mean, I’ve never been like this with an Alpha. And he is not even close to the person I’d like to date….. IF I ever decide to date anyone.”

Yugyeom stared at him “Then… Do you like him?”

Jaebum glared at him “I don’t like him! He just has this weird effect on me.”

Yugyeom chuckled “Hyung just admit you’re attracted to him.” 

“I will admit it when you admit that you are totally in love with Youngjae.”

Yugyeom scoffed but Jaebum could see his ears turning red. “What are you talking about!?”

“See! You aren’t admitting it.”

“Have you forgotten that we’re only together because of some stupid arrangement? Which was made by our parents by the way, not ourselves.” Yugyeom crossed his arms.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t like him.” Jaebum frowned “Yugyeom-ah…” he stopped, hesitating on what he was going to ask.

“What is it?”

“Are you treating him well?”

Yugyeom stared at him blankly “Yeah, why? Has he said something?”

Jaebum shook his head “No. He hasn’t. I just thought maybe you know, as you said our parents made you be mates so I thought what if you aren’t treating him well because of that. You know he didn’t have a choice right?”

“I’m perfectly aware of that.” He looked away from Jaebum “If he had a choice, he would have chosen you.”

Jaebum’s eyes widened “What are you talking about?”

“He likes you. Don’t you remember? He told you he wished you were the Alpha in our family so he could marry you instead of me.” Yugyeom said angrily. “Don’t look at me like that. I heard you two talking.”

“Then you should know he said that because you were being cold to him and he was having a hard time so he thought having me as an Alpha was better not because he likes me.” Jaebum retorted. “I would know if he liked me.”

“Hyung leave it please.” Yugyeom picked up his book again, “You better think about what you feel about Jinyoung hyung.”  
“Please stop mentioning him.” Jaebum snapped at him.

“Why? You keep mentioning Youngjae!”

“Youngjae is your mate!”

Yugyeom scoffed and stood up abruptly, “I’m going to asleep… goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

“Hey Jaebum. Wait up.”

Jaebum only quickened his pace, he didn’t want to talk with him again only to have his mind being filled with that Alpha. He had walked faster but then the Alpha caught up to him.

“Hey, what’s up?” he said while smiling cheerfully.

“The sky.” Jaebum deadpanned. 

Jinyoung frowned “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“So… Do like books?”

“No.” Jaebum said, annoyed at the appearance of the sudden questions again.

“Music?”

“No.”

“Um… food?”

“No.”

“You don’t like food?How can you not like food?”

“Don’t bother me.” Jaebum started walking faster.

“Let me know more about you.” Jinyoung followed after him “I promise, I’m not like … whatever you think I am!”

“How would you know what I think?”

“That’s exactly my problem!”

Jaebum stared at him blankly.

“I don’t know what you are thinking.”

“See!? So leave me alone.”

“Whatever you think, I’m not like them… the other Alphas.”

Jaebum scoffed “All of you say the same thing but you’re no different than one another.”

Jinyoung sighed “What should I do for you to believe that?”

“Hmmm what about leaving me alone?” Jaebum smiled sarcastically and continued walking, leaving Jinyoung on that spot.

Jinyoung huffed and turned to run after him, He had never thought of mating to be this hard. It seems like it was only hard for him though. These days his need to be near Jaebum has been stronger, he was restless and couldn’t sit still when he was away from the other boy for too long. Too long being a day. He really needed to fix this as soon as possible.

 

“Hyung! I don’t know what to do anymore!” Jinyoung whined, leaning his head on the table and looking up at Minjun pitifully.

Minjun chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Well it’s really interesting how he is still unaffected by your charms.”

“It’s not interesting! It’s frustrating!” Jinyoung exclaimed.

“It is. You Alphas are all used to getting your way that it’s so refreshing to see someone rejecting them.” Minjun laughed while moving around the kitchen.

“You don’t understand me.”

“Of course he doesn’t.” Came Chansung’s voice. They both looked at him standing in the entrance, “Have you forgotten? He is also an Omega.” He sat beside Jinyoung and pouted “I can totally understand you. I had a hard time courting Minjun hyung too.”

Minjun glared at him but he continued, unaffected by all this “You wouldn’t believe what he made me go through! He was almost like your Jaebum!”

Minjun swatted at his head “I wasn’t that bad!” 

“Hyung!” Jinyoung exclaimed “Jaebum is not that bad!”

Chansung and Minjun stared at him weirdly. 

Minjun sighed “Jinyoung is the one making this hard for himself.”

“How so?”

“He isn’t telling Jaebum that he has imprinted on him.” Minjun pointed out “From what you said, Jaebum doesn’t trust Alphas… but if he knows you are bounded to him, he would accept you.”

“But I don’t__”

“_want him to like you for the bound.” Chansung continued “Yeah we know that. But you will just prolong the mating. It can be dangerous to do that when you have imprinted on someone.”

Minjun sat down too “Yeah. You will become weak if you don’t do anything.”

“I know but I can’t just tell him!”

“Then let me talk to him.” Minjun said seriously.

“What?” both Chansung and Jinyoung said in at the same time.

“I’m also an Omega so I have a better chance at understanding him. You said he likes me, then invite him to our house.”

 

Jaebum sat on the swing and sighed, he couldn’t understand his feelings. He couldn’t let himself give into an Alpha. He didn’t want to trust them. He didn’t want to get hurt like those other Omegas he had seen. He was doing that perfectly fine until this new Alpha came along. And after the past few months he just couldn’t not think about him. Jaebum wanted to be far from him and when he was away, he was always thinking about the Alpha. Sometimes he felt suffocated by these thoughts and really wanted to be near The Alpha but his pride didn’t let him do as his mind said. It was really annoying to him, both wanting and not wanting something.

He was in these thoughts when he heard familiar voices, he stood up and looked around. Seeing two familiar figures walking closer and closer to him. They seemed to be fighting.

“¬¬__but you didn’t let the doctor treat your wound, let me__”

“Don’t touch me, you are the reason this happened so keep quiet and come with me.”

“Then let go of my hand, it hurts! Let go! I want to go home!”

Jaebum looked on as Yugyeom pulled at Youngjae’s hand, who was trying to go the opposite way, and continued his way toward their house. Jaebum stepped toward them “What’s going on?”

Both boys’ eyes widened “Hyung!” “What are you doing here?”

Only when they came closer and walked in the light did Jaebum notice the state they were in. Youngjae had a coat over his shoulders which Jaebum could see was bandaged up to his neck. Jaebum noticed that his shirt was also torn. A bloody handkerchief was wrapped around Yugyeom’s right hand and there was a cut near his eyebrow which was also bleeding.

“What has happened to you two?” Jaebum exclaimed worriedly.

“Nothing. Someone attacked us.” Yugyeom said seriously and pulled at Youngjae’s hand. 

Youngjae whined in pain and Jaebum frowned “That’s not the right way to treat your mate.”

“He is not my mate!!” Yugyeom suddenly snapped at him leaving Jaebum shocked and Youngjae frowning at his feet.

“What?”

“You heard me hyung.”

“What do you mean? How can he not be your mate?”

“It means we have not mated yet. I haven’t marked him, and…” Yugyeom released a frustrated sigh “…and someone else almost marked him today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say. I love Chankay!:D  
> Angsty Yugjae :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ^_^

Yugyeom growled, he could smell his scent from miles away. He could literally point out the exact moment Youngjae entered the college grounds. He never thought Youngjae would smell this delicious, he almost wanted to mark him right now. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on his notes but then again, why had he not noticed his scent before? More importantly how was he able to recognize Youngjae’s scent? He knew Youngjae takes suppressants so his scent shouldn’t be obvious. He shrugged and continued working on his notes but then the scent grew stronger and he couldn’t concentrate on anything.  
Suddenly a thought struck him, a very very bad thought.

What if Youngjae hasn’t taken them? But his scent wouldn’t be this strong unless … he was nearing his heat.

Yugyeom bolted out of the classroom, following the scent angrily, he should have known. Recently, he had been feeling that Youngjae was being distant. He never approached Yugyeom unless he was forced to. Before, he spent most of his time in the campus with Yugyeom but nowadays he was mostly with his own classmates. Yugyeom has tried to confront him but he always denied it. It was really frustrating for Yugyeom, seeing the other boy with others even Alphas and he couldn’t say anything because he didn’t have the right to do so. After all he had been the one who had rejected Youngjae first.

Now he was literally sprinting toward the place the scent was coming from to take Youngjae away and far from all the people that could possibly hurt him. 

He found Youngjae sitting in his class, talking with his friends. Yugyeom released an angry breath and walked up toward him. Youngjae looked up at him and smiled slightly but before he could say something Yugyeom grabbed his arm, lifting him up and pulling him out the class.

Youngjae pulled tried to pull away from his steel grip. “What are you doing!?Let me go!”

Yugyeom only squeezed his wrist and pulled him closer, hissing angrily “You…! Are you nearing your heat!?”

Youngjae’s eyes widened “H_How did you know?”

“How?Your scent is literally everywhere!! You haven’t taken your suppressant did you!?” Yugyeom released an angry breath when Youngjae avoided his eyes “Are you out of your mind?” Youngjae flinched away at the angry tone but Yugyeom pulled him close again. “Let’s go take them now.”

Youngjae looked away “They won’t work now.”

“Why?”

“It won’t work when the heat is starting.”

Yugyeom huffed in annoyance and looked around, Youngjae used this opportunity to pull his hand out of the other boy’s grip.  
“Whatever. I should go back to class.” Youngjae said nonchalantly while turning to go.

“You can’t go!” Yugyeom shouted desperately.

Youngjae looked at him blankly “Why?”

“Because they could attack you. We should go home.”

“There are barely any Alphas in our building.”

“Even one of them is dangerous.”

“I’m not going home.” Youngjae said in firm tone. 

“You are.”

“I’m not. You can’t tell me what to do!” 

“I’m your Alpha, you should listen to me.” Yugyeom said strongly.

Youngjae’s face turned emotionless “You’re not. You’re not mine and I’m not yours so stop meddling.”

“So it won’t bother you if an alpha tries to claim you because he can’t take your scent?”

“No.”Youngjae looked away from Yugyeom’s shocked expression “It’d be nice to feel desired.”

Yugyeom didn’t know what to say. He knew;It was all his fault but he didn’t want some stranger to claim Youngjae and ruin his life. Youngjae should be with the person he loves, he shouldn’t be forced into a relationship just because of a mark that was placed on him recklessly. He let Youngjae go to his class but he promised himself that he would watch him closely throughout the day to make sure he stays safe.

It was mostly an eventless day, no one tried to mark him although some betas and alphas approached him on free hours but they weren’t crazy enough to do more than some sweet talking and some unnecessary touching. Yugyeom let them live since they were harmless. No one dared to do any crazy action on university grounds. 

Yugyeom deemed the day a good one.

 

At least until he was walking home and suddenly felt anxiety. He changed his way and turned to go toward where Youngjae lived. He was just rounding the corner when he heard Youngjae’s voice. Or more like him crying out for help.

He looked around frantically, looking for Youngjae. He ran forward looking at the alleys and streets, he thought he is going to have panic attack because how much scared he felt at the moment until he suddenly saw him being pulled in one of the alleys ahead of him. He ran toward them at full speed, anger replacing all his frightened feelings. 

As he reached the alley, he saw some random man closing in on Youngjae who was whimpering pitifully and struggling against him, trying to take the hands off of himself. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

The other Alpha barely glanced at him before sinking his teeth in Youngjae’s shoulder. Yugyeom jumped forward in anger as he heard Youngjae’s cry of pain. And pulled him away roughly before he could mark Youngjae and do any more damage. All he could think about was Youngjae’s face contorted in pain while he hit the alpha who was drunk on Youngjae’s scent. All he could hear was Youngja’s painful cry while he punched and was punched in turn. He growled in pain as he felt the contact to his head. But he didn’t stop. He was going to kill that jerk. 

How dare he … how dare he touch Youngjae. His Youngjae. 

Youngjae who was trying to stop him from hitting the man now. “Stop it. Yugyeom-ah stop. You’re hurting yourself.” 

Yugyeom released the now nearly unconscious alpha and stood up, breathing heavily. He faced Youngjae, and checked around for his injuries. Youngjae was shaking while squeezing Yugyeom’s shirt in his hands. 

Yugyeom growled angrily and grabbed his wrists “I told you it’ll cause trouble but you didn’t listen to me.” He looked over at Youngjae’s collarbone area. The alpha was definitely going to mark him but he had only been able to leave a wound. Yugyeom grabbed his hand and pulled, “Let’s go. You should show that to a doctor.” 

He was still very angry and in an attempt to control his wolf and avoid hurting Youngjae, he was fisting his hand; not caring that he was breaking the skin of his palm by this action.

 

They were returning from them hospital in silence, none of them wanting to speak with other until Youngjae suddenly grabbed Yugyeom’s hand. Yugyeom tried to pull it away but Youngjae held it in place “Your hand is bleeding. Why didn’t you let them treat you?” he asked gently. Trying to clean the wound with a handkerchief gently.

Yugyeom groaned in pain “I washed it clean in the hospital.” 

“Still it should be treated properly.”

Yugyeom suddenly yanked his hand away “Why would you care?It was all your fault anyway.”

Youngjae just stared at him quietly then tried to take his hand again, Yugyeom was so busy being angry that he just caught some of his words “__Treat your wound, let me__”

Why was he repeating this so much? Yugyeom grabbed his arm and pulled “Don’t touch me, you are the reason this happened so keep quiet and come with me.”

Youngjae frowned “Then let me go. I want to go home.”

“We’re going home.”

“I want to go to my own home.”

“What are you doing?What’s going on?”

 

Yugyeom felt something has been lifted up his chest when he told his brother he isn’t mates with Youngjae. Although he thought Jaebum is stupid for not realizing that but he also knew his brother is really clueless in these kind of fields.

Now he were sitting in their living-room along with Youngjae /of course he would listen when Jaebum says he should go to their house./ with Jaebum sitting across from them, waiting for them to explain.

“Why aren’t you mates?”

“Because__” he stopped, he didn’t really have a definite answer for that. He doesn’t want to say he didn’t want to be with Youngjae at first and now that he really wants them to be together, he is not sure of what Youngjae feels so he doesn’t know what to do.

“Hyung, you know this is all a set up. We shouldn’t mate when one of us has feelings for someone else if we want to avoid disasters.” Youngjae said calmly. Yugyeom looked at him, he couldn’t read Youngjae’s expression and it scared him.

“Why did you agree to this set up then?” Jaebum sighed and asked “Who do you like?”looking back and forth between the two younger boys. He thought things were going better than before between them but it sure doesn’t seem like that now.

“It’s not me.” Both said at the same time. And then looked at each other in surprise.

Jaebum chuckled “It seems to be misunderstanding.”

Youngjae suddenly stood up “It’s not. I heard about it myself. Everyone in class were saying how they pity you because you were going to court someone before I was forced on you.” while he said that, he had both hands in fists and he refused to look up “I don’t want to meddle in anyone’s love life. If you love someone you should go to them.”

Yugyeom looked at him with shocked expression “Is this the reason you didn’t take you suppressants?”

“Yes.” Youngjae said slowly “I wanted someone to mark me.”

“But you were so scared__”

“I told you my reasons so now I want to go home.” Youngjae walked toward the exit after bowing to Jaebum.

 

“You know that he was lying right?” jaebum hissed at Yugyeom.

“Yes I noticed I just can’t und__”

“Then why are you still standing here?”Jaebum motioned for him to go after Youngjae.

 

“Hyung!” Yugyeom ran up to Youngjae, grabbing his arm gently “It’s dangerous to go home alone. I’m walking you there.”  
Youngjae only nodded and they started walking toward Youngjae’s home in silence. Yugyeom really wanted to start the conversation but he didn’t know how to start.

It was only when Youngjae’s house came into view that he panicked and said “I don’t love anyone.”

Youngjae immediately stopped in his tracks and looked up at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“It’s true that I wanted to court someone and I’m sorry that I treated you badly but honestly it’s been a while that I haven’t even thought about him.” He neared Youngjae and held his hand in his own. “Now, please tell me; did you really wanted that alpha to mark you?” he asked softly, urging Youngjae to tell him the truth. 

Youngjae stayed silent for a long while, just staring at Yugyeom, like he wanted to know if Yugyeom was telling the truth or not. “I was scared.” He said quietly, Yugyeom barely heard his words. He shook his head. “I didn’t want to be marked by him.”  
“Then… why did you stop taking yo__”

Youngjae suddenly blurted out “I wanted to be noticed by you!!” 

“Me?” Yugyeom held his face between his hands gently and said “You have my attention…. I’m sorry that I didn’t show it and you felt unwanted because of my actions. I will do better.” He caressed Youngjae’s face “Promise me you won’t do any reckless thing like that again.”

Youngjae nodded his head then looked at Yugyeom and said “You have to promise too.”

“What?”

“Promise that you would tell me if you don’t want to be together.” He looked determined which made Yugyeom chuckle.  
“I want to be with you. Really! I would mark you right now if you let me!” Yugyeom exclaimed, making Youngjae turn pink.  
Youngjae suddenly pouted and looked away “You can mark others too though…”

“I won’t. I only want you.”

“Okay. But still let’s promise to tell each other if something is bother us so it won’t cause trouble.”

“Alright.” Yugyeom brought his hand up and showed him his little finger “Promise.”

Youngjae smiled at him and linked their pinky fingers together “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going back to JJP in next chapter :D  
> I'm sad I couldn't fit in s.th I wanted in this chapter:|  
> Well maybe in another chapter ^^"
> 
> Bye~ 0/ Now I should go post my Yugjae oneshot here kkk


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebum pressed the doorbell nervously waiting for Minjun to open the door. He quickly bowed when the door opened, he stood up straight to see Minjun smiling cheerfully. “Hello sir.”  
“Hello Jaebum, How are you doing?” He ushered Jaebum in “Come in, come in.”   
He sat on the couch awkwardly while Minjun went to the kitchen “What would you like to drink?”  
“Water is fine. Thanks.”  
“I’ll be back in a minute.”  
Minjun smiled as he gave the glass of water to Jaebum and sat down. “So I hear our Jinyoungie is trying to court you.”  
Jaebum nodded “Is he home?” he asked quietly.  
“Yes. But he is going out with Chansung in a few.” As if on cue, someone opened the bathroom door and came out…. Naked.

Jaebum’s eyes widened and he quickly looked away making Minjun look behind himself to see what has caused the poor boy to be embarrassed.

“Yah!! Hwang Chansung!” he stomped his way to his mate “Why are you walking around naked? We have a guest!” he pushed him inside the bathroom again and pulled the door shut.

“I forgot my towel again.” Chansung whined from the other side.

Minjun rolled his eyes and looked at Jaebum “See what I’m dealing with on daily basis?”

“Hyung! Don’t pretend you hate it!”

Minjun rolled his eyes and walked in the bedroom, a moment later he came out with a towel. He pushed the bathroom door open and gave him the towel. Chansung gave him a big smile “You’re a life saver hyung.” He blew a kiss toward Minjun’s annoyed face and closed the door. 

Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh at their exchange.

When he opened the door, he had the towel around himself. He walked over and kissed Minjun’s cheek and then looked at Jaebum. Jaebum quickly stood up and bowed.

Chansung smiled sheepishly “Sorry you had to see that.”   
“Ah no, It’s alright.”  
“Hyung are you ready?” 

Jaebum looked behind them, searching for the owner of the voice unconsciously. A moment later, Jinyoung came out of one of the rooms. He seemed to be busy playing with his cellphone. 

“I’ll go get ready. It was nice seeing you Jaebum.” Chansung waved and walked away the same time Jinyoung finally looked at him.

“Oh hello Jaebum.”

“Hello.” Jaebum replied rather awkwardly.

“Chansung hyung! I’ll wait outside!” Jinyoung said loudly and quickly walked out of the apartment. Jaebum stared after him, confused and hurt. Why was he acting like that? Jinyoung never ignored Jaebum, he always acted so sweet every time he saw him.

“Don’t mind him, he has been like that since morning. I wonder if he is going into rut?” Minjun wondered loudly.

Jaebum stiffened and looked at him with wide eyes. “Rut?”

“Yeah. It’s something like our heat? Didn’t you know about it?”

“I’ve heard about it. I don’t really know much about mating or alphas or anything related to them. I just know some basic things.” 

Jaebum has never really felt the need to have information about these things. He was going to get old with six cats, he didn’t have any plans on being with any alpha. Damn Jinyoung decided to come along and make him have second thoughts.

“Okay well I thought maybe talking would be useful for you. Let’s wait until Chansung goes out, then we can talk comfortably.” Minjun said as Chansung came out of the room, ready to go out.

“Ah my Minjunie, it’s not like I would eavesdrop if I am in the house.” He was complaining but the smile on his face showed that he wasn’t really offended. 

“Yeah just go already and don’t bother me.”

Minjun didn’t comment on the lack of formal expressions, Jaebum guessed that he was used to it. He smiled and looked down as Chansung leaned down toward Minjun. When he looked up again, Chansung was addressing him.

“Good luck listening to his lecture Jaebum.” He said teasingly, wincing when Minjun hit his shoulder. 

“Just go brat. Take care.” Minjun said and closed the door.

 

“Okay.”Minjun sat in front of him. “First tell me why you don’t like alphas.”

Jaebum hesitated on answering.

“It’s okay, I won’t judge really. I just want to know.”

“I’m a little afraid of them. I’ve never been able to trust them enough.”

“Why?”

“Because they can leave a mark. But they will never be marked. They’re free to be with other Omegas while we are always bound to them. People don’t take marked omegas who don’t have an alpha or are with a second alpha.”

Minjun smiled softly, trying to comfort Jaebum “I know where you’re coming from. Your concerns are understandable.” 

“Really? No one really understands. They just say you will be alone if you think like that. I don’t mind being alone if being mated means I have to be worried they will cheat on me.”

“I understand. I thought the same as you and I fought tooth and nail to not let an alpha win my heart. I always fought with them which put me in some pretty dangerous situations but then I met Chansung.” He suddenly laughed “Believe me I gave him a harder time than you could ever do. I had a hard time trusting him. He was a very popular alpha, every omega wished to be with him and suddenly he was courting me, a disobedient omega. What was I supposed to think? I think he courted me for almost a year and half until I finally gave up.”

Jaebum stared at him with wide eyes “You didn’t feel affected by him?”

“I was affected but I couldn’t trust him. He was really sweet though and I feel bad that I kept him waiting for so long I guess I just wanted to see how long he could stay and keep trying. It’s like I wanted to prove that he would get tired but he proved me wrong.” He chuckled “I guess it’s a good thing I accepted him before he really lost hope or something right?”

Jaebum nodded “But it’s different. How can I know he wouldn’t leave?”

“You wouldn’t. You just have to trust him. You see, everyone has a limit. When you keep trying but you don’t get any results you’d get tired eventually. The amount of time it takes until you lose hope is the only thing that’s different. Sometimes you even give up trying to get someone you love because it just isn’t working.”

“So you say I should give Jinyoung a chance?”

“I don’t have a say in it. You are the one who should decide. Do you like him?”

Jaebum’s face became pink “I_ I don’t know. I have never experienced something like this, someone like Jinyoung. He just doesn’t seem to be like what I thought of alphas.”

“Then you feel good about him right? Isn’t it better for you to get to know each other first and then decide if you want to get serious or not?”

“Does his today attitude not show that he has kind of stopped trying though?”

Minjun’s eyes twinkled with mischief “Oh you’re disappointed that he didn’t greet you warmly like always?”

“Well it was strange.”

The older man nodded “It really was. But believe me, Jinyoung hasn’t given up. Maybe he was just annoyed about something?”

“Maybe.” Jaebum mumbled.

“He might even have the same concerns as you!”

“What?”

“Have you ever thought maybe you’d be the one falling out of love?”

“I won’t.”

Minjun looked at him knowingly “Well Jinyoung seems pretty sure about himself too. He could be worried about the same things you are worried about though. Have you ever thought about it like that?”

Jaebum shook his head and looked down. He was right, anyone could have doubts about these things.

“What if he has imprinted on you? Will you still be worried?”

Jaebum looked up slowly “That’s so rare though.”

“Well let’s imagine it happens.”

“I guess I would be relieved? Isn’t it kind of like being soulmates? It’s creates a very strong bond, especially after mating.”

“Yeah it’s pretty strong. In some cases mates can even be able to have something like telepathy with each other.”

“That’s so cool.” 

“Yes it is.”

“Did you imprint on your mate?”

“No. but after so long, I guess we don’t really need that because we love eachother.”

“Must be nice feeling.” Jaebum mumbled, smiling and looking down at his lap.

“You could experience that too, if you just give it a shot.”

“I’m just really worried.”

“Everyone has their worries but if you keep being worried and scared, you’ll let this feelings stop you from experiencing many wonderful things.”

Jaebum looked at Minjun without saying anything. He was right, all this time he hadn’t understood that being scared could prevent him from doing many things. Jinyoung’s expressionless face and how it had hurt him came to his mind and suddenly he knew that that was a small glimpse at how he would feel if he continues on being afraid.

If he was to be honest, Jinyoung was pretty decent compared to the other Alphas he had seen. The most important thing being the fact that even though he was insistent, he didn’t try to force Jaebum into mating. He just wanted to get close and make Jaebum like him and not by trying to claim him the first time they met, like some other Alphas he had met. Jaebum realized that Jinyoung had really been patient with him. If it was him trying to court an Omega like himself, he would have grown tired a long time ago.

Maybe he could give it a try… just this once.

 

“Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung looked up from his book, which he has only been staring at, and saw Minjun standing in the doorway. “Yes hyung?”  
Minjun grinned “I think you can now ask him for permission to court him properly without him strangling you.”  
Jinyoung’s eyes widened “Really?”  
“Yup.” Minjun smirked at Jinyoung’s dumbfounded expression “Well if you don’t want to anymore…”  
Jinyoung jumped up “Are you kidding me!!? How can I not want him!? I mean… have you seen him!?”  
Minjun just laughed while Jinyoung kept on bubbling about how his love for Jaebum is never ending.

 

They were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be jjp moments but there had to be something before that ^^"  
> I hope you enjoyed, despite it being only omega talk between minjun and jaebum ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading^_^  
> 


End file.
